A Person to Care about
by jessicafrost135
Summary: Jack Frost is alone. Pitch have a new plan. Jack included in the plan. And a new spirit is rising. Will she be able to stop Pitch? or will Jack fell to the darkness once again? BlackIce *bad summary, but please take a look*


**Hii all! This is my first fic! Oh my God i'm so happyyyy! i don't know what to say! enjoy! ;) *please be honest, my grammar was bad. **** Hope u like it guys :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1: New Spirit**

"Where am i?" i whispered. I don't know where am i or what i am doing here. I can't remember anything.

"Welcome Ivy Rose." said a female's voice that shocked me.

"Who's that?" i looked around but found nothing except trees and waterfall.

"I'm Mother Nature."

"M-mother Nature?" i said frightened. "Yes, i am. And i have a surprise for you." said the woman's voice happily. "What?" i'm confused now. Very confused. "Look down."I spontaneously look down. There's nothing went wrong. Just 2 of my feet and a fish that swim under my feet. Wait! A fish?! Swim under my feet?! "W-what h-happens to me?" i'm frightened and confused. I'm standing on water!

"You're a spirit, Ivy Rose. A spirit of nature." said Mother Nature softly. I shocked when i heard that. Spirit? What does that mean? "But, what must i do then?" i asked again. "Just be a good girl, and you'll know it." she answered. "Okay.." i answered with hesitation. Then i felt wind comes from behind, the wind was carrying some leaves and little branch. When i touched the leaves, it dissolved into a green dust. "Wow.." The wind was twirling in front of me and forming something. Then, the wind was bursting to all direction and i close my face with my hands. When i see again, the little tornado was already disappeared. But i see a long bow is floating on the pond. The bow was moving to my feet. So i grab it and suddenly the bow was glowing and changed color from dark brown to dark green. "Awesome! Is it my staff?" i shouted. "Yes, it is. Remember to be good Ivy. See you." the Mother Nature spoke again. "Thanks Mother Nature." i hope she heard that because i don't where she is. I can't see her. And i hope no one see me now, because i'm still standing on water.

"Okay, now, how to get out of this pond." i whispered. I walked slowly to the edge of the pond, try to not get drowned. Finally, i reached the land. I looked at the pond to see my appearance. I have a green colored hair that reached my shoulder, and a dark green eyes. I wear a yellow long sleeve T-shirt with a collar and a dark green trouser. "So this is me?" i said to myself. I see my staff. It was look old, but still awesome. Then i realized something about my bow. I don't have any arrow! If there's a bow, there's must be an arrow to use it, right? I looked around to search the arrow and i find nothing. "Is she forget to give me the arrow?" i sighed heavily. I leaned my back on a tree and see the night sky. I don't know what to do, so i see the highest tree. "Maybe i could see the whole world if i up there." i think. Wait. The world? The world! That's it! I can climb the tree so i could search for the nearest town! I get up and run to the tree. Then i see the nearest branch was a half-meter above me. "How can i reached that?" i slung my bow on my shoulder then jumped. "Why-" i jumped "you're-" i keep jumping, "so-" i still jumping, "High!" i said while jumped then suddenly the branch twirl itself on my hand. "AAAH!" i screamed as the branch pull me up and put me on another branch. I shocked. I steadied my breath. The branch untied itself from my hand then back to its normal position. How could a tree do that? I sat on the branch and breath heavily. Maybe i can do a telepathy with tree? I see the tree and got something on my mind. "Yeah! Maybe because of that! I was said that the tree was too high so the tree lower its branch and help me!" i said cheerfully. I get up, and lifted my hand up. I close my eyes and wait for any respond. Then i felt something touched my hand. As i opened my eyes, i see the branch was twirling on my hand again. "It works! I can talk to the tree!" i shouted then the branch suddenly throw me up. "WOOOAAA!" i screamed again. I was about to fall until a branch grab my hand. "Never do that again!" i said to the tree. I stood on the branch and started climbing. Actually, the branch helped me climb by lifted me up. I just put my hands up then branch will lifted me up until i reached the top of the tree. I searched for the nearest town then found it on the south not far from here. I tried to climb down but the already go down so i don't have to climb again. "Thanks." i said to the tree. Even the tree doesn't answer, i know the tree understand what i say. "Now, to the town!" i said as i walked to the town. I want to meet people so bad now!

As i walked now, i see a sparks of light in front of me. And it means i was arrived the town. I ran to the light then realized that i'm at the town park. There's no one here. Oh yeah, its still night. Maybe i should ask what time now. I walked in to the town and find nothing. The i see a group walking in the same way with me a few meters in front of me.

"Finally! Hey! Guys!" i shouted to them but they seems don't hear me. They talked to each other then laugh.

"Hey! Guys?!" i shouted again but they still can't hear me. They were stop at the vending machine. So i walked closer to them.

"Hey guys.. Can i ask what time is it?" i said but the still don't hear me. They take a can of drink from the machine.

"Excuse me, can i ask y-" I can't finished my word. They walked through me. They walked through me!

Tears streaming down on my face. I can't believe what's just happen. How could they just passes me like that? I ran back to the forest. I was crying so hard until i don't realized that i already back to the waterfall. "WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!" i shouted but there's no answer. "ANSWER ME!" i shouted again but still no answer. "WHY YOU WON'T ANSWER ME!" i fell to the ground and cried louder. I don't know what to do now. I just can't believe this. "I'm alone now." i was sobbing. I hugged my feet and cried in my lap. I can't stop my tears falling down. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. And hope all of this thing will end well.


End file.
